Claro que tinha que ser Padalecki
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Uma cena corriqueira, uma fã que falava demais. PadAckles. Desafio proposto por Nina Aioros.


**Claro que tinha que ser Padalecki**

**Autor: ShiryuForever94**

Fandom: Supernatural

Categoria: Slash (MxM), PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), menção a sexo, Actor's Fic

Advertências: Homossexualidade, sexo.

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: OneShot

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Uma cena corriqueira, uma fã que falava demais.

Beta: Nina Aioros

Disclaimer: Esta obra é totalmente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos da obra Supernatural são todos de Eric Kripke.

Avisos:

Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles nem sabem que nós, ficwriters, existimos (bom, Jensen sabe e lê wincest, mas deixa quieto). Espero que não façam a menor idéia do tanto que abusamos sexualmente deles. São pessoas reais e não há nenhuma intenção de ofender os atores. Este texto é uma ficção feita por um fã, história total e puramente ficcional, sem fins lucrativos. Se J and J são ou não amantes, namorados, gays, bissexuais ou heterossexuais, não é a questão aqui, pois se trata de um texto ficcional e não precisa haver coerência com a realidade (embora em fanfiction de pessoa real seja bom ter um pouco de bom senso)

* * *

Nota: Desafio informal de ShortFics de Nina Aioros para ShiryuForever94

Início: 20 de fevereiro de 2011.

Término: 20 de março de 2011.

**Tema 1: Camisinha**

As fanfictions não poderão ter mais de dez páginas no Word. Se forem songfics, as músicas entrarão na contagem do texto. Todas terão que ser Padackles e podem abranger qualquer coisa, desde notícias de jornal até AU.

Nota de Nina Aioros: você escreve demais, e bem. Conversou comigo sobre a crise no thread de PadAckles de um fórum. Então eis meu incentivo. Vamos ver se cumpre. Beijos da Nina.

* * *

**Claro que tinha que ser Padalecki**

**ShiryuForever94**

Claro que tinha que ser Padalecki. Quem mais esqueceria de comprar camisinhas? Jensen andava pelas ruas perfeitas e limpas de Vancouver, mais precisamente na Burrard Street, procurando uma BENDITA farmácia.

Não que os dois fossem promíscuos e uma vez sem preservativo fosse matá-los, mas... O problema era serem muito responsáveis e haviam prometido se cuidar sempre.

Jensen revirava os olhos, pensando que poderia estar, naquela hora, numa deliciosa cena de pornô com seu amante ao invés de morrendo de frio dentro de uma farmácia.

Ok, aquilo deveria ser fácil, afinal de contas, comprar preservativos era algo comum... Ele era homem, casado, tinha o direito de comprar o que quisesse. Não era um bobinho do colegial com a primeira namorada. Riu um pouco, para si mesmo, pensando que Jared não se parecia em nada com alguma namoradinha de ocasião.

Uma ótima farmácia, Jensen já a conhecia, ficava após o seven eleven, perto de um hospital e quase na Davie Street. Novamente Ackles sorriu. A rua gay de Vancouver lhe inspirava ótimas lembranças e tinha muita admiração pelos casais do mesmo sexo que via de mãos dadas por lá.

Ele e Jared já haviam feito um teste, uma vez, e atreveram-se a darem-se as mãos por alguns minutos e...

Ninguém dera a mínima! Foi um dos momentos de mais liberdade que Jensen experimentou na vida. Adorava Vancouver e seu jeito cosmopolita, a cidade vibrava e não era num ritmo tão alucinado que não pudessem acompanhar.

O homem alto e loiro entrou na farmácia, foi até a seção própria e pegou os pacotes que julgou necessário. Escolheu um pouco, claro, tinha lá suas preferências.

Era para ser...

Normal...

Se...

Nas mãos, pacotes de preservativos extrafinos, especiais para sexo entre homens. Mais finos sim, mas bem resistentes. Delicadeza não era característica de dois caras se pegando... Escolheu também um tanto de lubrificante e estava com os dólares na mão, em frente ao caixa. Era só pagar e...

E...

Droga!

"Jensen Ackles? Eu não acredito!"

Tudo que Jensen precisava. Bem naquele momento crucial! Uma fã, ou algo pior... Tomara não fosse daquelas alucinadas que viviam querendo agarrá-lo. Virou-se com um meio sorriso. Era uma garota de uns vinte e cinco anos, baixinha. Se bem que, baixinha para ele eram praticamente todas as mulheres. "Boa noite."

A garota estava devorando-o com o olhar. A sensação era um pouco desconfortável. Foi quando Jensen se lembrou... Do que tinha no balcão bem na sua frente.

MIL VEZES DROGA!

"Não quero atrapalhar. Pode me dar um autógrafo e..." A moça espiou para os pacotes de preservativo, o tubo de lubrificante e arregalou ligeiramente os olhos. "Sua mulher está na ciadade? Pensei que ela estava filmando."

Jensen pensou rapidamente em dizer que era uma caridade para Misha, talvez Jim Beaver. Apenas sorriu delicadamente. "É para um amigo." Sabia que aquilo ia piorar... Poderia ter dito que estava comprando para Clif!

"Ah, sei. O Padalecki? Ué, Genevieve não está em Los Angeles? Desculpe, não quero ser indelicada. É que, não acho que er... bom, vinte e uma camisinhas? Que fôlego hein?" A moça riu. Na mente da garota, imagens nem um pouco sacrossantas de Jensen Ackles nu... Bem, Padalecki nu também não era mau...

Jensen positivamente iria matar Jared. Fazê-lo de tapete, bater nele. Talvez um mês sem transarem... Precisava se livrar daquela situação ridícula. Fazer cara de insuportável e esbravejar? Não, já tinha fama suficiente de impaciente. Socar a garota? Er, não...

"Sabe como é, somos homens, ainda há Misha e mais alguns e, bem, esse assunto não é exatamente fácil, se me entende." Jensen procurava um jeito de sair logo dali. Por que estava dando atenção à garota? Era só ir embora e ela que pensasse o que quisesse!

"Olha, a vida sexual de vocês de Supernatural não é da minha conta. O fandom é meio louco e junta todo mundo com todo mundo, não quer dizer que vocês sejam tarados e sexomaníacos." Ela riu baixinho observando os olhos apreensivos de Jensen. "E você fica lindo vermelho. Desculpe falar mas é verdade." A moça era de uma simpatia incrível. Não estava sendo agressiva, talvez apenas curiosa demais. Sorria calmamente para Jensen, percebendo que ele não estava muito bem com tudo aquilo.

Jensen pensou seriamente em dizer que era um canalha e traía Danneel com todas as mulheres de Vancouver, mas não seria apropriado. Pegou umas notas em sua carteira e pagou ao caixa pelas camisinhas, BENDITAS camisinhas e o lubrificante. "Preciso ir. Prazer em conhecê-la."

"Sim, compreendo. Com tantas camisinhas deve mesmo precisar sair correndo que a noite vai ser boa." A moça começou a rir e Jensen procurava uma maneira de dar uma resposta, mas não encontrava.

"Já disse, não é exatamente para mim." Por que estava se explicando?

"Eu sou fã de J2, ou seja, por mim, pode comprar para usar numa noitada com qualquer um, inclusive Jared Padalecki." O sorriso da fã era aberto. Ela estava exagerando um pouco, mas realmente gostara de ver o poderoso Jensen Ackles na defensiva. Era estranho, mas aquele homem tão grande parecia indefeso. O olhar da jovem era compreensivo e risonho ao mesmo tempo.

Jensen Ackles era um homem forte. Seguro, genioso, bravo e muitas vezes seu olhar fazia os fãs pararem de falar. Só que, naquela ocasião, não conseguia achar nada para dizer. A piscadela da garota que simplesmente saiu correndo piorou tudo. E mais essa agora...

O ator voltou rapidamente para seu hotel. Na suíte, Jared estava esperando, entretido com joguinhos no celular. Jensen estava com uma cara estranha e atirou o pacote da farmácia em cima do namorado. Estava envergonhado. Odiava ficar na defensiva e detestava mais ainda se sentir um colegial idiota.

"Ei, que foi? Por que atirou isso em mim? É pra eu ir usando?" Padalecki estava apenas de cueca samba canção de algodão, branca com listras de um tom meio roxo.

"Cara, você é um desgraçado! Como pode se esquecer de comprar camisinhas? Na próxima vez, quem vai comprar é você!" Jensen entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta, pensando que deveria ter dito qualquer coisa para a tal menina. Era um grande tímido na verdade. Tirou a camisa que usava e lavou o rosto, aborrecido. Não se passaram nem trinta segundos e um enorme Padalecki entrou com cara mais séria no banheiro.

"Que houve com você? Saiu daqui apressado, foi comprar o que precisamos, estava até animado, eu estou te esperando só de cuecas e você chega irritado e jogando coisas em mim? Que houve Jen? Alguém te perturbou, amor?" Numa das mãos, o pacote da farmácia, que pousou em cima da bancada do banheiro.

Foi como um banho de paz. Jensen respirou fundo. Ouvir Padalecki chamá-lo de amor, o olhar todo preocupado, o cheiro dele, a presença alta, forte e imponente...

"Foi algo que aconteceu na farmácia, uma fã..."

"Alguém agarrou você? Porra! Eu devia ter ido, o Clif podia estar perto, talvez se tivéssemos pedido pelo telefone!" Padalecki automaticamente abraçou Jensen com todo carinho do mundo. "Ninguém apertou sua bunda, não é? Diga que não..."

"Não, Jay, não é isso, é que... Perguntas e... Para que tantas camisinhas e..." Jensen se derreteu inteiro no abraço. "Esquece. Me beija..." Olhou para cima e os olhos cintilantes preocupados de Jared o fizeram relaxar ainda mais. "Beija..." Langoroso, sexy, perdido, com as mãos deslizando pelas costas de Jared.

"Cara, vou fazer bem mais que isso com você assim." Jared colou as bocas e ergueu Jensen, colocando-o em cima da bancada do banheiro, sem nenhum pudor.

Jensen já estava perdido antes mesmo daquilo começar. Retirou os sapatos sem saber como, as meias, agarrou-se no corpo maior de Jared e ofegou nos beijos, muitos beijos, que trocaram.

Jared logo estava sem roupa alguma, suas mãos passeando pelo corpo de Jensen sem parar. Puxou-o para si e não pensava em nada mais. As compras da farmácia foram bem usadas. O tubo de lubrificante foi espremido com força enquanto um faminto Jared chupava com sofreguidão o membro duro do namorado que não achava espaço na estreita bancada para se apoiar direito.

Padalecki espalhou o gel frio e denso pelo corpo do outro, enfiou o preservativo em sua ereção exigente e puxou Jensen para si, enterrando-se nele com sofreguidão, apaixonado. Jensen gemeu alto jogando a cabeça para trás e chamando o nome do amante enlouquecido que o possuía com fúria.

"Vou sempre cuidar de você. A hora que quiser. Ninguém pode magoar você sem me ferir." Jared movia-se com força, o corpo de Jensen estremecendo em suas mãos fortes enquanto o preenchia com mais e mais potência, sentindo-se dominador, poderoso e um guardião da alma por vezes doce de Jensen. Sabia que o loiro precisava daquilo, segurança. Sabia que Ackles por vezes sentia-se acuado e temia por eles dois, mas Jared jamais deixaria que alguém destruísse os sonhos de seu namorado.

Ackles apenas fechou os olhos e deixou o prazer levar todas as suas preocupações embora. Gemeu alto o nome do amante enquanto sentia o orgasmo forte balançar todas as convicções que tinha. Adorava se entregar a Jared, embora não fosse regra. Faziam o que queriam, quando queriam.

O loiro ainda gemia e arfava quando Jared mordeu com força o ombro sardento e deixou-se levar pelo prazer que só sentia com quem realmente amava.

Não disseram mais nenhuma palavra. Um corado, suspirante e molengo Jensen foi posto na banheira, com água quente espalhando-se enquanto Jared entrava junto para um banho amoroso.

"O que houve na farmácia?" Padalecki perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Eu acho que sou muito preocupado, nem foi nada demais, deixe pra lá." Ackles adorava a sensação da água quente entorpecendo-o.

"Conte-me quando e se quiser. Apenas não quero vê-lo agoniado como chegou aqui, está certo?" Padalecki puxou o corpo menor do outro para seu colo e logo não havia mais nenhum pensamento coerente enquanto se amavam, de novo.

Um tempo depois, jogados na cama, nus e despreocupados, Jensen contou o que ocorrera. Era sempre assim, demorava um pouco mas ele enfim falava.

Muitos julgavam que Padalecki era um crianção que apenas brincava, mas quando se tratava de Ackles e do relacionamento deles, ficava bem mais sério que poderia parecer. "Entendi sua preocupação, Jensen. Acho que não devemos explicações a ninguém, mas é que foi um tanto atordoante mesmo. Embora estejamos seguros por aqui, talvez tenhamos fãs demais. Não podemos reclamar, não é mesmo?" O mais alto fazia carinhos nos cabelos do outro enquanto zapeavam pelos canais.

"Não me envergonho de nós dois, é que... Eu não sei dizer."

"É que precisamos que seja assim. Já discutimos isso, não se preocupe em se justificar pra mim. Estou no mesmo barco que você há alguns anos e apoiarei o que quiser para nós dois. Tem funcionado bem, não é mesmo?" Um olhar verde azulado para o homem ao seu lado e sorriram. Não era a primeira vez, não seria a última. Estavam sujeitos àquele tipo de coisa o tempo inteiro, tinham apenas que se manter calmos e deixar a vida seguir.

"Tinha mesmo que ser você, Jared Padalecki." Jensen falou se aninhando no corpo maior.

"O que?" Jared perguntou sorrindo de leve e cobrindo-os com uma manta leve.

"A única pessoa que me faz sair do prumo e me traz de volta para o meu caminho com facilidade incrível."

"Acho que combinamos bem, não é?" Um selinho amoroso, um sinal de assentimento de Jensen, a televisão desligada e logo ambos estavam ressonando em paz, um nos braços do outro.

**FIM**

Nota final: Eu sei que não é uma fanfiction brilhante e magnífica, mas entendam, é um desafio. Espero que tenha valido a leitura. Abraços.


End file.
